


You're like a summer without heat

by changwoncat



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Band Fic, Canon Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 02:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15403308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changwoncat/pseuds/changwoncat
Summary: After promotions end for 'Oh My!' Seventeen goes on a mini vacation.





	You're like a summer without heat

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend that you listen to this song to enhance your reading experience  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_5PELxP8Udg

Promotions have been finished for just two days when Seungcheol decides they should take some time off and just hang out with each other. It’s been all work and no play for weeks, entering the dorms at late hours and falling asleep as soon as their bodies hit the bed and leaving before dawn to complete back to back schedules. They’re all looking forward to at least a 12hr nap before it’s time to start preparing for future albums and the next stops in their ongoing concert tour.

He puts Seungkwan and Dino in charge of finding a place they could visit for maybe a day or two of vacationing. They do not disappoint. They find a newly opened facility housing a private beach and camping facilities. They’re mostly excited about being out of the eye of the public for a few days. Before dawn on Monday morning they pile into three cars, not the conspicuous ones that take them to schedules. Mingyu, Dino and Hoshi are elected as drivers and borrow their parents’ cars for the impromptu holiday.

They’re mostly subdued during the trip; most members go right back to sleep except for Seokmin who sings intermittently all the way to the resort. The trunks of the cars are filled with luggage containing mostly clothes, sleeping bags, electronics of those who can’t seem to unwind without technology and a large tent that’s supposed to fit thirteen people.

They’re all awake and much more alert when they arrive at the resort an hour later. They drop off their stuff into their large shared room that has actual bunk beds and go off to check out the beach. The sand stretches further than the eye can see. They spot a few people far in the distance but they’re mere blobs to their eyes. The part of beach near their room is all theirs for two days and two nights.

They take a walk on the sand, dipping their toes into the water until Mingyu shouts, “Did anyone bring a ball? We can play volleyball.”

“Got you covered,” answers Seungkwan, “I left it in the trunk.”

“We don’t have a net for volleyball,” points out Wonwoo.

“We can play futsal instead,” suggests Seokmin. 

Seungkwan returns tossing the ball to Vernon as they set up a four on four game of futsal. They play rock, paper, scissors to decide team mates. Team 1 ends up consisting of Mingyu, Seokmin, Jun and Vernon with Team 2 comprising of Seungkwan, Dino, Minghao and Jeonghan. Seungcheol decides to become an onlooker, critiquing their skills and throwing insults to rile up each team. He’s more invested in the game than the players seem to be. Hoshi and Wonwoo have hung up a hammock someone had stuffed into their luggage. It’s a small thing placed between two tall palm trees. They’re lying in it together cuddling as Wonwoo reads a book. Joshua and Jihoon are lying on two towels they’ve spread on the sand, sunglasses covering their faces, their arms and legs akimbo. 

Futsal eventually turns into a wildly violent game of piggy in the middle with Seungkwan playing the role of the piggy for a frustratingly long time and then a game of dodge ball inevitably follows. By the end of it Vernon is red in the face and gasping for breath, barely standing on two feet while the others are soaked in sweat, a bit sunburnt and sore and very thirsty. Jeonghan and Seungcheol go off to a nearby fruit stand and come back bearing slices of watermelon that they all gobble up in seconds and bottles of water.

They’re all a little sun drunk by mid-day and sit around on the sand to catch their breath for a while. 

“We should go check out the place,” says Dino, eventually breaking the silence.

Several groans answer his suggestion.

“Yeah, I’ll go with you,” agrees Mingyu.

“Wonwoo hyung, get up,” he says poking at the boy who is now lounging alone in the hammock, relaxed with his arms folded behind his head.

Wonwoo grunts in annoyance and swats his hand away.

“Come on hyung, please come with us,” begs Mingyu in his most pleading voice.

Wonwoo ignores him the second time, only to let out a muffled ‘oof’ as he is lifted from the hammock and finds himself suspended on someone’s shoulder, his head parallel to the ground.

“Put me down,” he demands grouchily. 

“No,” pouts Mingyu, “come walk with us.”

“Put me down and I’ll walk with you,” says Wonwoo.

“I don’t trust you, you’ll just run away if I put you down,” says Mingyu as the members snicker.

“Let’s all go for a walk,” suggests Seungcheol.

“You all go, I’ll stay here,” murmurs Jeonghan from where he is falling asleep on a towel.

The others go exploring around the beach and the resort breaking off into little groups and pairs. Minghao and Jun end up on top of the seawall where the former convinces Jun to give him a piggyback ride as he walks a straight line on the narrow seawall. Dino and Hoshi are standing next to them watching in concern. At the further end of the seawall where it’s especially breezy, Joshua and Seungcheol are sitting together chatting. Seokmin and Jihoon have walked ahead of the group. They’re currently playing a game of hop scotch with two kids. Seungkwan and Vernon have walked even further away, their clasped hands swinging in the wind as they talk and laugh with each other.

Wonwoo and Mingyu are strolling slowly. Wonwoo has his arms folded across his chest, one of his elbows brush against Mingyu’s side as they walk closely. Wonwoo jerks suddenly when he feels Mingyu’s hand clasp his wrist. He tugs Wonwoo, gesturing to the nearby foliage. They end up in an area shielded by an expanse of branches filled with flowering hibiscus. Mingyu dives right in catching Wonwoo’s lips with his and pulling him into a long and deep kiss, both his hands framing his face gently as one of Wonwoo’s hands come to rest on his shoulder, the fingers on the other tightening on his shirt. The kiss lasts for a few minutes after they inevitably break for air.

“Didn’t get to kiss you for the day,” says Mingyu pulling him in even closer into his open arms, “Just wanted to rectify that.”

Wonwoo lets out a scoff in response, a small smile slipping unbidden on his lips. He tightens his grip around Mingyu’s back, tucking his face in his neck as he smiles happily. They sway in the silence as they hug each other. Wonwoo eventually lifts his face form where it’s nestled, his nose coming up to stroke Mingyu’s cheek affectionately before he catches Mingyu’s lips in another kiss. 

They come out of the foliage startling Jihoon who’s standing on the other side. He looks at them closely, and then shakes his head at them disappointingly. Mingyu suddenly lets out a pained groan as someone launches themselves on his back.

“Piggyback race!” shouts Hoshi from his perch. 

Seungcheol jumps on Seungkwan’s back instantly at Hoshi’s proclamation forcing a pained groan out of him too. 

“Whoever reaches to Jeonghan hyung first wins,” says Hoshi.

They all pair up quickly, Vernon climbing onto Wonwoo’s back, Seokmin onto Jihoon’s, Joshua onto Dino and Jun onto Minghao.

“Ready?” asks Seungkwan from where he’s folded almost into half from the weight on his back.

“Go!” shouts Dino as they take off in a stumbling speed.

They spend the rest of the day in the water and lounging by the indoor pool. They gulp down exorbitant cocktails as they talk and play and eventually have an early dinner at the in house restaurant. They’re all exhausted from a combination of the heat of the sun, the sea breeze and all the physical activity so they get ready for bed. Mingyu is still wide eyed on his top bunk even though he’s yawning. Below him Wonwoo is too keyed up to go to sleep right away so he gets out of bed and climbs the ladder to the bunk, throwing his laptop beside Mingyu.

Mingyu lets out a sweet smile when he sees him and makes space for him.

“I’m not ready to sleep yet,” says Wonwoo, “wanna watch a movie with me?”

Wonwoo sets up the laptop where they can see it and loads ‘Never Been Kissed’ then he snuggles down beside Mingyu who immediately opens his arms to spoon him and they watch in silence.

“I always hate this part right before the end,” murmurs Mingyu into Wonwoo’s hair.

“Why?” asks Wonwoo.

“I think it goes on for a disconcertingly long time,” he replies, “even though I’ve seen it a few times and know what’s coming, it still irks me a bit. I’m still afraid that he won’t come.”

Wonwoo turns to face him.

“I think I’m afraid of unrequited love,” says Mingyu.

Wonwoo looks at him questioningly.

“I’m afraid that one day I would reach for the person I love and they would pull away because they don’t love me anymore,” says Mingyu.

“That won’t happen,” whispers Wonwoo reassuringly.

“Because you’ll love me forever?” says Mingyu with a laugh even as his eyes shine.

“Yes. Because I’ll love you forever,” Wonwoo says confidently staring deeply into his eyes.

Mingyu lets out a small smile, pressing a soft peck on Wonwoo’s forehead.

“Mingyu,” starts Wonwoo, “I want you to know that no matter what happens in the future, even if we break up, that I’ll always love you. Even if it becomes impossible for us to be in love with each other, I’ll still love you. You’ll still have me who would never reject you.”

Mingyu wipes his eyes before his tears could drop.

“Me too,” he whispers looking at Wonwoo lovingly as he strokes his jawbone with his thumb, “I love you, so much.”

Wonwoo smiles.

“Let’s go to sleep,” he says.

They toss the laptop down to the bottom bunk, then facing each other they fall asleep, Wonwoo’s arm around Mingyu’s torso and his head pillowed on one of Mingyu’s arms as he lies on his side with one arm curled around Wonwoo.

 

The next morning they’re sluggish to rise. Half of them continue sleeping while the other half goes out to watch the sunrise on the beach pulling blankets and hoodies behind them. The air outside is cool and still, only the sound of birds marring the stillness. The sun rises warm and big on the East. They turn their faces toward it, tilting their heads back like sunflowers in a field. They enjoy the moment of silence for a while before heading back to wake the other members and get breakfast. Breakfast consists of the usual spread of scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, pancakes and a medley of fruit.

They end up on the beach again. This time they all try running the length of the beach which quickly turns into a water fight as Joshua pushes Dino in and he instantly retaliates by pulling the nearest member, Jihoon in alongside him. Seungcheol picks up Wonwoo from where he is beside him and tosses him into the water followed by Mingyu who gets shoved into the water through the joint forces of Seungkwan and Vernon. They flick water at each other until the novelty of it diminishes then they just float and swim for a while. Dino, Minghao, Jun and Hoshi decide to play a game where in two teams one member gets on the other’s shoulder and then they try to push the other team down. The strength of Dino’s thighs put up a good fight but Minghao’s wily limbs end up ensuring his and Jun’s success after several rounds of the game. 

After some time looking at the members’ antics Wonwoo realises that Mingyu has wrapped all his limbs around him. In a split of the second he throws his body backwards submerging a surprised Mingyu. Mingyu emerges from the water spluttering. He is completely soaked, water dripping from his fringe, his threadbare white t-shirt sticking to his body. He pulls Wonwoo towards him and then lies back falling into the water. They sit up and stay like that for a while, Wonwoo enclosed in his arms as they enjoy the feeling of the cool water lapping against their skin.

When they all eventually grow bored with playing in the water they come to lie on the sand. They end up taking about all sorts of things from planning future vacations to marine life. The talk eventually turns to food and Jihoon states that he’s craving seafood soup. Hoshi agrees that they can’t leave the beach without having seafood soup. The two and Jun and Vernon leave for the nearby restaurant sells seafood soup. Jeonghan reprises his role as a sloth on the hammock as Seokmin challenges Joshua to a game of yu-gi-oh. Wonwoo opens a bag of honey butter chips that they all share as they look at the ongoing game.

The others return after a while, they all converge around the pool, most of them in it while Wonwoo and Jihoon lay back on the lounge chairs playing games on their phones. They pass most of the day lazing around and enjoying the free time. 

At dusk they build a campfire out on their nook in the beach and pitch the tent they brought along filling it with their sleeping bags. They gather around the campfire, Joshua teaching them the proper way to make s’mores. After they’ve had their fill, Seungcheol decides that they should go around saying the things they enjoyed about being in Seventeen for the year so far and the things they want to improve or to share any concerns they have.

Seungcheol starts, “We’ve had a really busy year so far, concerts, individual schedules, comeback, Japanese debut, SVT Club and we’ve done a lot of promotions. It feels like we’ve finally found our spot in this industry, like we know who we are now.” 

The others nod.

He continues, “I’m really proud to be the leader of Seventeen when I see how much the fans enjoy our performances. But do you know when I’m the proudest? I’m the proudest when I see how hard all of you work and how much you all enjoy doing it even when we’re so tired we can’t feel our feet anymore. I want to go on as a member of Seventeen for as long as possible with all of you beside me.”

The members nod silently as the mood turns sombre. Jihoon wipes his eyes discreetly as Seokmin’s eyes shine with tears.

Jihoon goes next.

He says, “This year I like that we got to try different styles of music. I know sometimes I spend more time writing in the studio than with you guys but it feels good to come home and see that you’re all there. That’s when all the pressure of succeeding feels like it falls of my shoulders because I know I’m not in this alone.”

“You all did great work this year,” he finishes coolly. 

Jeonghan starts next, “We all did really well this year. But I want to thank Mingyu, Seungkwan, Jun and Minghao because they’ve had a more hectic year than most of us. So, thanks for promoting Seventeen well.”

Joshua says, “I want to go with Seventeen for as long as I can.”

Jun goes next, “It’s been a hard year. I got to show individual performances which I’m thankful for. I was really nervous every time but I thought about all of you and gave my best. I want to thank Seokmin for the encouragement.”

Wonwoo is next. “I like that we’ve been able to show fans different sides of us. I want there to be more opportunities where we can have conversations like that. I think I feel more comfortable showing all these sides of me now.”

Next is Hoshi who has been growing teary-eyed steadily.

“Performance team members, we’ve grown a lot since the first day. Dino is choreographing as much as me now and Jun and Minghao always have good ideas. I like working with you all and hope to work on many more dances in the future.”

He ends with a shouted, “To all Seventeen members, let’s stay strong together!”

Seokmin goes next. His face is red from all the times he’s wiped his tears. Jun pats his back from where he’s seated beside him.

“I know I’m usually loud and the mood maker. But sometimes I lose my confidence as main vocal,” he says as he bursts into tears.

They all reach for him just laying their hand wherever they can.

Jihoon says reassuringly, “You did well. You always sing well. We may not be able to help you be confident but we can tell you that we’re proud to have you as our main vocalist.”

Mingyu is next.

He starts, “I always get choked up onstage when we’re at a concert. I don’t know if you guys see that. But in those moments I’m always thinking about how far we’ve come and how lucky we are. I like that Jihoon hyung helps me to try different types of music.”

“Even if he quarrels with me I know it’s for my benefit,” he finishes with a small laugh.

Minghao goes next.

“We all work really hard and play hard with each other too. Seventeen really feels like my family now and I want to go on for a long time as a member and to represent Seventeen well when I’m doing individual activities. I hope there are more opportunities for that in the future too.”

Seungkwan’s turn is next. His head is perched on Vernon’s shoulder as he complains that they’re all making him cry.

He says, “Being in the spotlight can get really tiring for me sometimes. But I think I handle it well. I’m really happy I got to promote Seventeen this year. I’ve been enjoying being on Unexpected Q a lot as well. I hope more members get opportunities to promote Seventeen on shows.”

Vernon goes next.

“We’ve had lots of injuries this year, my ankle, Minghao’s back, Mingyu was sick too and Seungcheol hyung has been having back pains. I wish that as we move forward onto the second half of this year we can become healthier. Let’s not do anything that could get us injured.”

Dino is the last to go. His eyes are shining as he tenses his jaw.

“Hyungs you’ve done well at taking care of me this year.”

“You’ve done a good job at taking care of us too,” says Jeonghan as Hoshi also nods.

“We’ve had a successful year even though I’m sure we’ve all been disappointed sometimes. But we’ll all work harder in the future and show the world an improving performance. Also, thank you to Mingyu hyung for teaching me how to drive even though he’s been busy,” finishes Dino.

The sombre silence that follows is abruptly interrupted by the sounds of fireworks going off in the near distance which serves to cheer the mood up. They lean into the bodies next to them and enjoy the light show.

When it’s over they crawl into the tent where they spend the rest of the night telling ghost stories. Most of them drop off after a couple of hours. Wonwoo is awaken by Mingyu after a few minutes.

“Come with me,” he whispers pulling at Wonwoo’s hand.

Rubbing sleep from his eyes he follows Mingyu outside.

“What’s going on?” he asks.

“Nothing. I just want to hold by boyfriend’s hand and take a walk on the beach before we go back,” replies Mingyu holding his hand.

Wonwoo acquiesces wordlessly and they walk along the beach.

“Tonight got really sentimental,” says Mingyu after a while.

“We always feel better when we have talks like that,” says Wonwoo.

“I feel like I can conquer anything in the world after speeches like that,” says Mingyu.

“I’m sure you can conquer everything you want to regardless of speeches. You always do really well at everything you try,” says Wonwoo.

“That’s because having all of you beside me makes me less scared of failure,” says Mingyu.

“I’m not much afraid of failure anymore,” says Wonwoo, “I feel comfortable enough to try anything I want without thinking about what others would say. There was a time I used to live so much in my head even though I appeared calm on the outside. But I’ve chosen to live freely. I’ll just do the things I enjoy without thinking too much.”

“Hmm, I’m proud of us,” says Mingyu.

They continue walking when Mingyu stops abruptly and turns facing Wonwoo.

“Can I kiss you?” he asks coyly.

“Why are you asking now?” asks Wonwoo.

“Just because,” replies Mingyu.

“Yes,” says Wonwoo.

Mingyu cups his face gently first placing a kiss on his forehead. As his eyes close, Mingyu drops one kiss each on each eyelid. He then comes to his nose where he drops another kiss and finally to his lips where he places a whisper of a kiss. Wonwoo opens his eyes at that and they just look at each other for a while before Wonwoo’s fingers tangle in Mingyu’s hair as he brings their lips together in a slow, sweet kiss. They don’t kiss for a very long time.

They eventually make their way back to the tent. The members’ bodies have moved in many directions during sleep. They squeeze themselves in on both sides of Hoshi who’s sleeping with his mouth slightly open. They throw their arms around him and settle down to sleep.

In the morning, the thirteen boys get into the cars and drive back to the dorm rejuvenated, happier and stronger than ever.


End file.
